Annual Ninja BallUchiha Style!
by Blood-Red-Rose-Demon
Summary: I know everyone writes stories about another Uchiha sibling. So, I gave it my hand. Only, Kamuri Uchiha has more of a liking for Itachi, and, in strange standings, is paired with Gaara for the Annual Ninja Ball. R


Disclaimor: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES KAMURI.  
Notes: I tried to check my spelling, but, I'm horrible at it. Less comments on the spelling, more on the content. Love ya!

A LoBoACM Production

"Keep your eyes peeled!" Naruto commanded, wiggeling past a cart that had just pulled up.

Sakura climbed on top of a barrel. "Of all the times to meet up with someone!" She groaned, looking at the thousands of ninjas gathered there.

"The ANB is huge!" Kiba laughed as he passed.

"Hey, wait! kiba!" Naruto ran after him.

"Huh?" Kiba stood still for a secound, then walked, making Naruto practically jog to keep up.

"Have you seen a girl, about my height, red hair, dark face-paint...?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Hmmm...her...?" Kiba pointed about three feet in front of him, a girl stood, her side to them.

She had dark red hair, more like black with a red tint, and she was wearing a black kimono with a strange white symbol on back.

"Kamuri!" Naruto called. "Thanks Kiba!" He called as Kiba ran off.

"Oh! Naruto! I was looking for you!" Kamuris smiled. "It's so crowded."

"It's for the ANB, you know?"

"Mhmm..." Kamuri giggeled suddenly. "So... your going with...Hinata...right?"

"Haven't asked yet." Naruto smiled, linking his arms behind his head. He saw Sakura on top of the barrel, still searching.

"Come on, lets meet the team."

"Okay..." Kamuri followed him over to Sakura.

Sakura spun on spot, seeing Naruto heading towards her. 'That jerk, he probally found her a long time ago, and just had us searching for the fun of it!'

"Hey, Sakura, this is Kamuri." Naruto grinned.

"Hey!" Sakura hopped down, forcing a smile. 'Don't you dare make a move on my man!' She thought, seeing Kamuri's sweeping glance on Sasuke.

Her blue-grey eyes went red, and the Uchiha trade mark took place. The sharigon eyes peered through her dark bangs.

"He's here!" Kamuri giggled girlishly.

"Who?" Naruto asked, jumping around. He didn't see anyone unusaual, then again, everyone was there, so how could he see anyone?

"There's this boy...we haven't talked or anything, but he's really cute, and...sorry...how childish..."

Sakura giggled. "I know what you mean. Do you know his name? Or his village?"

"Oh, sand village, but I don't know his name." She blushed.

"We'll find him later. Chances are, he'll be in the sand village campsite later tonight. We'll sneak in and spy on him." Sakura suggested.

Kamuri giggled, her eyes their natural blue-grey. "Great idea."

"Come on, girls, I'm hungry!" Naruto complained.

Sakura and Kamuri laughed. "As usual." They said at the same time.

Sasuke followed silently, wondering why he was still hanging around his teammates on free time.

"Oh, so, when will I meet Uchiha?" Kamuri asked, bouncing up beside Naruto.

"Oh...Go talk to him if you want." Naruto settled in a booth, accepting a bowl of raman from the all-too famaliar waiter.

"Can't if I don't know him." Kamuri smiled, ordering a salad from the waiter before sliding in beside Naruto.

Sakura slid into the booth, ordering a cup of tea. Sasuke slid in beside her, interested in why some girl he'd never met before would want to meet him, if she didn't know who exactly he was.

"Sasuke, meet Kamuri, you two should get along great." Naruto handed a different waiter his bowl of raman, receiving another, which he instantlly wolfed down.

"Sasuke...wow..." Kamuri stared at him for the longest moment, then, accepting her salad, started eating.

"Why, though?" Sakura asked. "I mean, obviously, you aren't interested in him, so why do you want to meet him?"

"I don't know if you know or not, but, a few years ago, my older brother killed everyone in the clan, except for me, and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even know about me. I was a newborn, having been conceived that day, Itachi took pity on me. He didn't take me into his responsabilty to care for me, but I did get cared for. My 'Auntie' died a few weeks ago. I went to Itachi, who told me I could find you here, and you'd know what to do." Smiling, Kamuri took a sip of water. "Tobi says to tell you hi, Naruto. He misses your cooking."

Naruto laughed.

"So...your my..sister?" Sasuke asked slowly.

She nodded. "Don't look so amazed. I knew about you the whole time, I was just so busy training. At first, I wanted to kill Itachi, but then I went to him, and we talked, and I...He had his reasons."

Sasuke shook his head. "There is no reason for killing all but two members of a clan."

"Maybe there are. Do you ever talk to him?" Kamuri stood. "I have to go to my room. Naruto, you should take these." She held out three scrolls. Softly kissing Naruto's cheek, she left.

"Wait!" Sakura called. "What room? So we can meet up, later, for...you know..?"

Kamuri laughed, remembered their plans for spying. "314...It's in that big building..."

"The Ninja Concil..." Naruto sighed softly, unrolling a scroll. his eyes scanned the page. A jutsu. Mind Item Jutsu. Awesome!

He stared at the place she'd just stood, but he couldn't peace her together.

"Sasuke, did you hear me?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke replied easily.

Sakura sighed. "Go talk to her! She's your sister." Sakura gulped down the rest of her tea, and called out to Ino. "Whacha doin later tonight?"

Hinata walked past, blushing, she stopped at the table. "H..Hello...N..N..Naruto..." She played with her fingers.

Naruto grinned, linking his hands behind his head. "Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled shyly.

"Wanna sit with us, or were you leaving?"

"Oh, I...I was leaving..."

"Great! Sasuke, go talk to Kamuri." Naruto hopped up, walking beside Hinata.

Sasuke slowly stood. He walked his slowest, wondering why he was listening, he headed towards the ninja council building.

Room 314 was slightly open. He slipped inside, looking around. On the wall, there was two scrolls, and a picture. The picture showed Itachi, holding a 7-ish-year-old girl. They were both smiling. The girl was hugging him, her long, black-ish red hair pulled in low pigtails. He looked at the scrolls. Great handwriting.

'Hey Sis, I was just writing to check on you. I know you fake family is treating you well. I may come visit later this year, but you know how busy I've become. I hope your having the greatest time. I love you, Itachi'

Sasuke stared at it, rereading it again and again. Itachi loved her? He moved on to the next one.

'Happy Birthday! Wow, your growing so fast! 13 already? Mom and Dad would be proud. Sometimes, I worry about you. Maybe I should have left you with Sasuke, but then you'd probally hate me, too. I regret what I've done to you and Sasuke, but I don't regret what I've done. If you see my point? Well, you should know, I'm coming down to visit. I have a feeling, the older you get, the more danger your in. Training with the Sand Ninjas must be helping you some, right? I'll train you Leaf Style when I come over, how about that? Well, I'll have to go now. I do love you, and wish you the best. Itachi.'

Sasuke reread that, again and again. He didn't get it. Why did he bother to keep in touch with a girl who must have been only days old at the time, and not him? Maybe then there wouldn't be so much hatred.

He looked around. A black and white kimono lay out on the bed, along with a brush, some black make-up thing, and a pair of slippers.

"Having fun?" The voice was soft, but there was hidden anger in it.

"Not really. Why'd he keep in touch with you? Why not me?" Sasuke demanded, looking at his younger sister. Still, it was so hard to imagine.

"Because, you hated him from the start. You wouldn't listen to his reasoning. You know it." Kamuris had a towel wrapped around her body, doing a horrible job hiding her curves. Her long hair was thrown over her shouders, trickling water down on the carpet.

"Kamuri..." Sasuke sighed, sitting on her bed.

"Hmmm?" She leaned over him, grabbing her clothes and heading back towards the bathroom. "Give me a secound, Doll, I have to get dressed."

Sasuke waited, hearing the sounds of her movements.

She came back out about ten minutes later, her lips painted red, around her eyes black. She wore the black Kimono with the white ripple symbols on it. She wore wooden snadals. Her hair was still down, brushed, and it seemed to flow around her. Though it looked like she'd been crying moments before, there was something peaceful about her.

"Now, what do you want?" She asked, pulling a small pouch out of a drawer and strapping it to her thigh.

"Why'd Itachi do it...?" Sasuke asked. The whole time, he'd never thought of why.

"I have no clue. Why don't you ever go to him to ask?" She replied tartly, shaking her hair back and replacing her kimono. The pouch didn't even show up.

"Maybe...Some day..." Sasuke stood. "Sis..."

"What?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but Itachi had reasons that were fine. Sasuke should be more loving!

"You look wonderful." He kissed her forehead and left.

Kamuri dropped onto the bed, only to be bothered by a knock on the door. "Obviously, it's open!" She snapped.

"Sorry...Thought I'd drop by..." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, hey!" She jumped up, hugging him.

"So, you been stalking yet?"

She laughed. "Not yet. Sakura isn't here yet."

"Oh...So...you got plans tomorrow? I'll show you around!" Naruto offered.

"Okay." She smiled.

Sakura stuck her head in. "Ready to go?"

"Mhmm...See ya, Naruto!" Kamuri kissed his cheek, and bounced out after Sakura.

Sakura stopped by the exit. "Here they come!" Sakura was wearing her usual pink and red kimono. Her ninja band held back her hair. Reaching to adjust it, she had a sudden thought. "Your a ninja, right? Where's your band?"

Kamuri sighed. "I don't wear it much, because I have two...It's sort of...I'm from the leaf village, but I grew up in sand. So, I have both of them. I keep them with me, for proof, but I don't wear them.

"Oh..." Sakura smiled. "Too many questions?"

"Yeah..." Kamuri smiled at the three girl approaching.

"Tenten, Ino, and Hinata."

"Oh, hey, Hinata. Naruto says so many great things about you!" Kamuri smiled.

"R..R...Really?" Hinata looked so happy.

"Mhmm." Kamuri smiled, shaking hands with the other two.

Then, they started off. "I figured, if I don't know them, Ino probally does. And the other two are for back up." Sakura laughed.

"Oh, you really thought about this, huh?"

"Yulp." Sakura smiled. ((I.S. Chum! You bet!)) "Oh, you could put on the sand band."

Kamuri lifted up her kimono, sliding it out of the pouch. The other's heard the kunai blades clinking together. Kamuri tied the bands around her waist, twisting it so the sand sign was in the front.

"Hey, Kamuri! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Hey Hun!" Kamuri turned towards the voice, hugging the older girl.

Tenten coughed nervously.

"Oh...What are all of you doing here?" Eyes narrowed, Temarie glared at them.

"We're together." Kamuri smiled.

"Oh. Well, it's great to see you again! I heard Auntie died?" Temarie shoved off the thought of talking to the intruders.

"Yeah..."Kamuri sighed softly. "I miss her."

"I'd say! Come on, all of you can come in with me, my tents big enough. I'm with my brothers."

Hinata blushed. "A..Actually, I'm going to go..f..f..find Naruto..." She blushed and turned to leave.

"Hey, Hinata, he was in my room a minute ago, he's probally still there...Ignore the mess, okay?" Kamuri smiled.

"Thanks." Hinata ran off in the direction they'd came.

"Come on." Temarie led them towards her tent.

Well, they were like tents, but not exactly. It was more like a teepee, with a different shape. Like, half built, canvas-covered buildings.

They slipped inside. Kamuri was last to enter, and the moment she entered, she started blushing. That was him! The guy she'd almost talked to.

He looked up, recognition flickering in his eyes as he saw her.

"That's him..." She whispered to Sakura.

Sakura stared at her for a minute, biteing back laughter.

"Kankouru's not in right now." Temarie said quickly.

"Oh.." Kamuri smiled. "He was always nice."

"He can be, when he wants...Rarely..." Temarie laughed.

Kamuri smiled, sitting down and leaning back against the wall, opposite 'him.'

"And, I think your the only one who doesn't know Gaara." Temarie smiled slightly.

Kamuri smiled softly. "Hey..."

"Hey..." Gaara stared at her. He knew her from somewhere...But where? Of course he'd seen her in S.T.G. but, other then that, where?

"So, who're you going with to the ANB?" Tenten asked no one in particular.

"Hopefully, Sasuke." Sakura sighed softly.

"Choji. Isn't he so cute after he lost all that weight?" Ino smiled thoughtfully. "He asked me yesterday night."

"Oh? That's cool. Lee asked me this morning." Tenten grinned.

"You two are so obvious." Sakura rolled on her back and stared at Tenten. "Ya know? You two could get married, and no one would be shocked."

"Too young."

"Right, Ino, but still, wouldn't that be cute"  
Sakura smiled thoughtfull now.

((A/n:I don't know if they really got married, but whatever it's called to spend the rest of your life with someone way back when/ Also, for 2n2, Annual Ninja BallANB, ok? Ok. back to story.))

"What about you, Temarie?" Kamuri asked.

"Shikamaru, more then likely." Temarie laughed.

"Hmm...who's asking?" Ino asked. "Knowing Shikamaru, he's too lazy to ask, much less go."

"He'll go, for me. He'll asked though, watch." Temarie smiled, sure of herself.

"What about you, Kamuri? Are you...Oh, never mind, he's going with Hinata..." Ino arched a thin eyebrow.

"No one, I don't know if I'll even go for long..." Kamuri sighed.

"Oh...why not?" Sakura sat up. "Your gorgues." ((s))

"Yeah, I mean, you could go with anyone. Pretty much..." Ino sat beside Kamuri, pushing her bangs back, and throwing some hair over her shoulders. "See, just leave your face more open, you look so young."

Kamuri shook her head, the hair falling back in place. "No...I mean, if I was going to go, I'd probally already know by now, right?"

"Go with Gaara." Temarie said suddenly.

Sakura broke out laughed then, rolling around and clutching her stomach.

"It's not that funny..." Ino eyed her like she had three eyes.

"She's laughing at something else..." Kamuri blushed.

"Why Gaara?" Tenten asked.

"Because. they are so much alike." Temarie answered easily.

"Opposites attract." Ino threw in.

"Not in her case. You think she'll want to spend a whole night with someone who talks loudly about themselves, and loves punch?"

"Hey! I have nothing against punch..." Kamuri frowned.

"I've seen you drink it, that stange face you make." Temarie laughed.

"Okay, you win. Punch is horrid." Kamuri smiled.

"Okay, it's decided, you'll go with Gaara!" Ino clapped her hands. "Oh, tomorrow night, lets all meet up. We'll try out hairstyles and everything! It'll be so much fun!"

"B...but...??" Kamuri glanced over at Gaara, who was leaning back, his eyes closed.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Sakura grinned. "Then, the next morning, we'll know what we want for the dance!"

"Yeah!" Tenten leaned forward, whispering, "We need to do something specail with Kamrui."

Kamuri was far beyond listening to them, though, and she moved over beside Gaara.

"Hey..." She whispered.

"You don't have to go with me. I had no intentions of going, actually." Gaara sat up, looking her over.

"Well...I guess...I kinda want to go with you..." Kamuri blushed, staring at the ground.

"Okay...But wouldn't it be strange going with a complete stanger?"

"We'll hang out some tomorrow, okay?" Kamuri smiled. "Tomorrow morning, around 7, I'll meet you at the Tea shop."

"Like a date?" Temarie was suddenly in the conversation.

"Yeah, like a date." Gaara nodded.

"Great! See you then!"

Hey, I know, It'll probally paragraph weird on different formats. I'll try and fix that. I probally misspelled Temarie.Get over it. Please and thank you. Also, constructive criticim is great. Thanks!

Rose 


End file.
